


On the appropriateness of Metallica songs

by PatternsInTheIvy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Triple Drabble, Use of Metallica lyrics for crack purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy
Summary: Sometimes Dalton sang instead of talking.Mac wasn’t sure how much of an improvement that was, to be honest.Or:Mac thinks that Jack's choice of song is innapropriate. Jack disagrees.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	On the appropriateness of Metallica songs

**Author's Note:**

> My God I feel so strong for only now writing a self-indulgent fic about Mac + Jack + Metallica xD 
> 
> I tried to resist, but every time I listen to Fight Fire With Fire I think of this, and considering that RTL is one of my most listened albums, well, I think about this crack scene a lot.

Sometimes Dalton sang instead of talking. 

Mac wasn’t sure how much of an improvement that was, to be honest. 

From country to hard rock to metal, Mac recognized a few of the songs here and there — sometimes well enough to know how butchered they were being, but that was beside the point.

He wouldn’t ever tell that to his overwatch, but sometimes those songs got stuck in his brain long after Dalton had stopped. Fortunately, he was always able to catch himself before starting to hum them, or he wouldn’t ever hear the end of it — apparently, Dalton thought that Mac’s musical taste kind of sucked and that he was in charge of “educating” him about music or whatever.

But tell your brain to stop listening to the melody of _Fear of the Dark_ on repeat after someone spent the last half-hour singing it while you worked disarming an IED — it doesn’t quite work, and if Mac made a mistake there and then, he a hundred percent would have blamed Dalton for making him lose concentration. 

Most of the time, Mac didn’t pay much attention to the lyrics of whatever the other was singing — again, he usually had much more important things to focus on — but this time, he couldn’t help but concentrate on the lyrics.

 _“Time is like a fuse, short and burning fast_ . _”_

Which was, well, hardly appropriate for the moment, considering that Mac had spent the last six hours trying to get to the fuses of this IED.

“Are you really singing about fuses burning?” Mac asked, briefly moving his hands away from the bomb, “because if I make one mistake here, fuses _are_ going to burn, and fast.”

“Well, what can I say? There really isn’t an inappropriate time to sing any Metallica song, Carl’s Jr.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts if you want to leave a comment :D


End file.
